Guo Huai
Guo Huai is a new character who was introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7. Before his playable appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 3. He was promoted numerous times during Cao Pi's reign of Wei. At the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun, he collected and stabilized the remnants of Xiahou Yuan's armies. For his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, his height is 176 cm (5'9"). Role in Games In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Huai is an individual plagued by illness during the campaigns against Shu. He appears in Wei's Story Mode during the first half of Mt. Ding Jun, fighting to protect Wei's position from Wei Yan. He zealously volunteers to take care of Huang Zhong as well, but due to his violent coughing fit, the commander goes in his stead. When Xiahou Yuan unexpectedly dies, Guo Huai feels guilty for not being able to save him. He appears within the Wei's ranks at Wu Zhang Plains during Shu's Story Mode. In spite of his ailed state, he seeks to continue guarding Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Guo Huai watches over Xiahou Ba and expects the son to act like his father, but he is devastated when Xiahou Ba defects to Shu. The Wei veteran manages to save Sima Shi from the defector and Jiang Wei's assault during their first battle against Shu. During the second Shu invasion near Tian Shui, Guo Huai volunteers to rescue the severely surrounded Sima Zhao. After clearing through several obstacles, Xiahou Ba appears on the field within the southeastern fort. Guo Huai regrets the recent turn of events, but defeats Xiahou Ba in a duel. The youth gives the veteran a chance to execute him, which Guo Huai acts upon. Before he can deal the fatal blow, Jiang Wei and two Shu archers snipe Guo Huai's back to rescue Xiahou Ba. His body is soon discovered by Deng Ai and other Wei soldiers. Through his death, the Wei army is further inspired to defeat Shu and Jiang Wei. Guo Huai's first Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's army takes Mt. Ding Jun. Although they are isolated on the mountain top, Guo Huai defends the late Xiahou Yuan's troops from being overwhelmed. His secondary Legendary Mode reenacts the Battle of Mt. Tie Long, the historical basis for the Tian Shui battle found within Jin's Story Mode. Sima Zhao is surrounded by enemy troops due to Jiang Wei's plot and Guo Huai hurries to the stranded general's rescue. Character Information Development Since there are characters within Jin that have exhausted their loyalties and betray, Guo Huai was added as the one to contrast them. If anything, his loyalty is what exhausts his body. Though he was made to be the ill character of the cast, the producer wanted to make sure that his illness didn't actually impair his ability to fight and thus affiliated him with the heavy cannon. He feels it taxes Guo Huai while he's using it, as if he entrusts his life into every strike. Personality Guo Huai is truly a reliable warrior to have on the battlefront. While eager to carry out to his duties, he conducts himself with modesty. Dedicating his every being to his country, he completely ignores his own health for his duty and he practically tiptoes death's door each time he forces himself. His zealous loyalty, while appreciated, worries ally and foe alike. Ma Dai and Xing Cai in particular feel a bit ashamed if they fight him. Aside from his duty, Guo Huai is a rather humble man who wishes to keep living another day. He mainly fights because he feels there is no other option for him in wartime. While in service during Cao Cao's reign, Xiahou Yuan cheered him up when he doubted his lord's purpose to take Han Zhong. Xiahou Yuan's optimism and courage lead to Guo Huai's admiration for him. He is grateful that Sima Yi continued to support him after Xiahou Yuan's death. Sima Yi's confidence let him continue to fight in his departed commander's memory as opposed to an early retirement. He feels he can't forgive Xiahou Ba for turning his back on his father, yet he simultaneously grieves the irony of having to kill the youth for it. Voice Actors *Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Satoru Kamata - Dynasty Warriors 7, Musou Orochi 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guo Huai/Quotes *"I just wanted to say- (coughs)" *"I am Guo Huai. I will show you no (coughs) mercy!" *"I admire your will to fight despite your condition. I will reward you with a quick and painless death." :"This is an absurd request, but... if possible, I'd like you to go easy on me..." ::~~Zhao Yun and Guo Huai; Dynasty Warriors 7 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Guo Huai is affiliated with the arm cannon in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Fires a barrage of projectiles from his cannon and collapses slightly at the end. :Vampire Palm: : Grabs the nearest opponent to drain their life and does a small area of effect knock back. If it doesn't connect, he'll stumble but still knock back surrounding enemies in the front. :Desperado: R1 + : Slams the nearest enemy with his cannon to knock them into the air to shot them multiple times with his cannon. Guo Huai will fall down once it finishes (same thing happens if it doesn't connect). Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Guohuai-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Guohuai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters